


Sefiní.

by gorda_almighty



Series: Por el largo azul que quema hasta el delirio [1]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, MIXINGLIES, Please leave your honest opinion im only 16 years old :), Universo Alternativo: Almas Gemelas, intercambio larry fics., smut?, todo es blanco y negro, todos son escritores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorda_almighty/pseuds/gorda_almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en donde el mundo es blanco y negro hasta que conoces a tu alma gemela. Y en definitiva Harry y Louis lo son.</p><p>Básicamente Harry es una combinación de Benedetti y Gelman; Louis se contradice al ser Camus y Neruda; Niall es Julio Cortázar; Zayn es Paz; y Liam es García Márquez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sefiní.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dewlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewlas/gifts).



> Gracias a mis betas (de quienes diré el nombre una vez se quite el anon), a Rosa y Sabrina quienes hicieron este intercambio. Uh, a los poetas y autores de quienes deliberadamente tomé sus obras para ponerlas aquí. También gracias a Tom Hanks (enserio) por crear HanxWriter, sin esa app esto no estaría terminado. Esto es para mixinglies lamento haber escogido el prompt más cliché, pero de verdad puse todo lo que tenía en este fic; es lo primero -y más largo que he escrito- (para este fandom) en mi vidaH y de verdad espero que te guste. 
> 
> A pesar de pasar por muchos filtros, no podría decir que este es un trabajo perfecto, así que si ven un error por favor díganme. (Antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta lol)
> 
> Otra cosa, no tengo nada que ver con las personalidades mencionadas en el sumario y, tristemente, mucho menos con one direction. Todos los poemas y escritos que se mencionan y aparecen en itálica son de los autores ya mencionados y por ende, no me pertenecen, además de que tuve que modificarlos un poco para que fueran hombrexhombre. Perdónenme maestros.
> 
> Esto es pura ficción.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥ 

   —“ _Basta, por esta noche cierro la puerta, me pongo el saco, guardo los papelitos, donde no hago sino hablar de ti, mentir sobre tu paradero, cuerpo que me has de temblar_ ”— Harry extendió la mano esperando que alguna de las mujeres que estaban sentadas le diera un billete, y por suerte ambas le dieron dinero, cuando Harry se volteó para darle la espalda a las mujeres vio que cada una de ellas le había dado cinco libras. Sonrió, con eso le alcanzaría para que él y Niall comieran.

Se acercó a unas cuantas mesas más para seguir pidiendo dinero, eso hasta que el dueño del restaurante  se dio cuenta de que Harry molestaba a sus clientes y lo echó del lugar.

El clima en Sheffield era como siempre, frío y húmedo, ese día era aún más frío que los demás, incluso podía observar el vaho salir cuando respiraba. El invierno estaba punto de entrar y Niall y Harry no estaban preparados para ello. La bodega en donde vivían tenía grietas que necesitaban ser reparadas desde hace casi seis meses, no tenían calefacción y tampoco muchos muebles que ayudaran a conservar el calor dentro de la bodega. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Liam dejara las ventanas abiertas, puesto que sentía que “se ofuscaba” si éstas estaban cerradas.

Caminó unas cuantas calles más, se frenó de repente, dio media vuelta y se encaminó al parqué que estaba a unas cuadras de la bodega. No le apetecía seguir pidiendo limosna a cambio de poemas mediocres que se le ocurrían en sus momentos de aburrimiento.

Cuando llegó al parque caminó hacia la banca más alejada del sendero, la más escondida de entre todas, cuando la encontró, se sentó en ella y pensó en nada en específico; a lo lejos podía oír a los estudiantes que acababan de salir del colegio jugar y hacer alguna que otra travesura a sus padres. Se acordó de su madre y de su  hermana Gemma, y de cómo ellos solían jugar juntos en este tipo de parques cuando eran pequeños.De alguna manera, siempre que su madre le venía a la mente recordaba la razón por la que se encontraba aquí. Sheffield era un lugar en que nunca imaginaba establecerse, si es que se le puede decir así al modo de vida que lleva. En fin, había dejado Holmes Chapel con tal de encontrar lo que su madre más quería para Harry y Gemma, y que ella había encontrado recientemente.

La cuestión es que, cuando Gemma lo encontró y decidió irse, él ya era bastante mayor como para hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, Gemma en ese entonces tenía 27 y Harry 19, y era definitivo que él no esperaría tanto para que llegara. Recuerda habérselo comentado a su madre y pocos días después salir de Holmes Chapel, sin un destino fijo, en busca de su alma gemela.Durante su trayecto, había llegado a un punto en donde se había cansado, se había cansado de tener que viajar de ciudad en ciudad, de llegar a un lugar y tratar de encontrar a su alma gemela, de tener que salir de esa ciudad abatido por no haberla encontrado.  

Sheffield había sido de su agrado desde que llegó, la gente ahí era cálida, y había una gran cantidad de lugares en donde expresarse artísticamente; se podría decir que se rindió y decidió establecerse. Pocos meses después de su llegada conoció a Niall, un escritor sublime  con aliento a alcohol y dientes casi tan amarillos como los taxis de Nueva York de tanto que fumaba.

Su primer vínculo fue el que Harry era poeta –algo así. Y que Niall en algún momento de su vida fue un intento de poeta, hicieron clic instantáneamente y Harry creyó que Niall podría ser su alma gemela. Sin embargo descubrió que eso no era posible pocos días después, cuando este le presentó a Bárbara,  una muchacha que aspiraba algún día a ser modelo; el modo en que Niall la describía era inigualable, digno de un alma gemela, sin embargo Bárbara se fue a América pocos meses después con el fin de seguir su sueño. A pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, Harry nunca descartó a Niall como posible compañero y el día en que Bárbara se fue, aprovecho la borrachera que Niall se había puesto para comprobar su teoría, y lo besó. Nada.

Y es que, según le habían contado su madre y su hermana; cuando conoces a tu alma gemela: <<El mundo se ve con otros ojos, Harry. >> Y vaya que sí, cuando uno conoce a su alma gemela el mundo a escala de grises que uno está acostumbrado a ver se llena de una gama de colores que ni con el tiempo del mundo sería posible enumerarlos.

Harry definitivamente quería conocer a su alma gemela; y no sabía si lo que más anhelaba de ese concepto, era la felicidad que te llega a brindar tu alma gemela, o lo colores.

Sheffield por supuesto no le ofrecía nada de eso. Pero Harry estaba seguro que los paisajes a blanco y negro, y las sensaciones que nacían dentro de él al pasear por la ciudad eran igual de buenas. 

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Cuando entró en la bodega, definitivamente no  esperaba encontrarse a Liam allí.

—Opa, Harry ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?—  dijo Liam levantándose del colchón, pero sin salir de éste. —Niall dijo que saldrías a “vender tus servicios” —

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Liam.— dijo aventando el saco que traía — ¿Qué te trae a la bodega de éstos pobres vividores? —

—Es Noviembre. — Respondió como si nada.

No es como si Harry negara el paso del tiempo, el sólo que… lo omitía. El hecho de que Noviembre llegara ya, significaba que Liam pasaría otro invierno con ellos. Noviembre significa que Harry ha estado en Sheffield un año más.  Significa que el tiempo seguía avanzando sin piedad, y él no tenía un compañero para ello.

El siguiente año Harry cumpliría veintiséis, y al siguiente veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve. El tiempo sólo era un recordatorio de cuan sólo y abatido estaba Harry.

—Harry, amigo ¿Estás bien?— y ahora Liam ya no estaba en el colchón, sinceramente Harry no sé dio cuenta cuándo es que Liam se había acercado tanto a él.

—S…Sí. Estoy bien— respondió retrocediendo unos pasos —Oye, ¿Qué te parece venir a almorzar con nosotros? Me gané un buen dinero el día de hoy, seguro también  nos alcanza para ti. —.

—Está bien. Sólo esperemos a Niall. — comenzó Liam. — ¿Y Harry…?—

—¿…Liam?—

—Yo invito. —

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

—Hombre, esta ha sido la mejor comida en todo el año. — decía Niall antes de tomarse el último trago de cerveza que quedaba en su tarro. — Te aseguro Harry, con esto me alcanza para hibernar dos inviernos completos. —

—Definitivamente esto fue un festín. — Respondió Harry simplemente. 

Liam se levantó de repente, y con un gesto de la cabeza Harry le preguntó a dónde iba. — A pagar la cuenta. — respondió este, volteándose y caminando rápidamente a la caja.

Económicamente hablando, Liam era el más estable (no hablemos de habilidades artísticas, porque según Niall, en ese aspecto Liam no es superior a ninguno de los dos) y a veces el que Liam pagara por los excesos de Niall y Harry los hacía sentir un poco mal. Sólo un poco. Y es por eso que Liam evitaba que ellos vieran lo que tenía que pagar cuando él invitaba.

Cuando Liam regresó a la mesa, no se fueron inmediatamente, en su lugar, hablaron aquello de lo que había hecho recientemente. Niall decía que estaba a punto de terminar con su obra de cuentos más reciente <<Bestiario, se llamará. Definitivamente esos cuentos son más salvajes que una bestia>> Desgraciadamente ese libro saldrá al mercado y no tendrá el éxito que merece tener. Así como sucedió con los anteriores libros de Niall; y no Harry decía eso porque fuera su amigo, lo decía porque sabía el potencial que Niall tenía. Además de que publicar un libro sin editorial no es muy conveniente.

— ¿Cuentos? — preguntó Liam.

—Verás amigo — comenzó Harry — En este mundo hay imbéciles prodigiosos a los que se les da casi todo. —

— ¿Qué tal vas tú Liam? — Preguntó  Niall, cambiando de tema. Levantó el tarro de cerveza, para después darse cuenta que estaba vacío.

— Bastante bien a decir verdad, mi madre vino de visita y la entrevisté para el nuevo libro. —

—Hermano, eso es bastante enfermo. ¿Usar a tu madre para tus fines sádicos?—

—Nialler, déjame decirte que no todos somos unos enfermos como tú. — Liam dio un respiro y continuó —Voy a escribir una historia de amor basada en la de mis padres. —.

Decidieron omitir qué tal iba Harry. Siempre lo hacían. Era algo que Harry les había pedido que hicieran, no porque le diera vergüenza que sus amigos tuvieran proyectos importantes y él se dedicara pedir limosna en donde pudiera. No. Simplemente era el hecho de que Harry era un poeta, y en este mundo los poetas eran mucho menos atribuidos que los novelistas, cuentistas o ensayistas.

 

♡♥

 

Había comenzado a chispear de regreso la bodega, pero no es como si les importara demasiado; lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el concreto del suelo.

— _Parece evidente que en ese caso_ _derecho no significa facultad  o atributo  o libre albedrío  sino diestro  o antizurdo  o flanco opuesto al corazón_. — recitaba en voz baja Harry, una y otra vez. Hasta que Liam habló.

— ¿Qué les parece…? Uh. ¿Qué tal si…?—

—Demonios, Liam. Sólo suéltalo ya, amigo. —Había dicho Niall, desesperado.

—Uh, sí. — Tomó una pausa para dejar de balbucear —Tengo este amigo, que también es escritor. Nos produce el mismo editor, y, bueno, lo van a conmemorar por que acaba de escribir unos ensayos que parece que son la gran cosa. No llevamos bastante bien. Y dije ¿Por qué no? —

— ¿Hombre, pero que tipo de pregunta es esa? — Niall, que se estaba quedando atrás aceleró el paso para estar a la par con Liam — Esas cosas siempre están llenas de comida gratis, alcohol y mujeres ¡Pero por supuesto que iremos! ¿No es así Harry? —

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, Definitivamente. Ya era hora de que nos sacaras a algún lado, Payne—

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

— _Antes de alejarnos, tuve lástima. Cerré bien la puerta de entrada y tiré la llave a la alcantarilla. No fuese que algún pobre diablo se le ocurriera robar y se metiera a la casa, a esa hora y con la casa tomada._ — Harry leía en voz alta uno de los cuentos que Niall había escrito para su nuevo libro. Tenía que admitirlo, estos cuentos eran significativamente superiores a otros que Niall había escrito con anterioridad.

Este se encontraba en la parte alta de la bodega haciendo quien sabe qué.  Harry estaba listo desde hace un rato, sólo estaba esperando a que Liam llegara por ellos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la invitación y durante esas dos semanas Liam trataba que Harry y Niall supieran al menos el nombre de a quien estaban conmemorando.

Su nombre era Zayn Malik, ensayista y novelista proveniente de Bradford. Llegó a Sheffield buscando suerte y al parecer la encontró. El libro por el que lo conmemoran es estúpido según Niall, puesto que a nadie le importa diferenciar entre basura emocional y basura física. Sin embargo mucha gente no pensaba así, editores de Londres había viajado hasta allí para conocer a la gran mente.

—Piensa en ello como una oportunidad de promoción Niall— decía Harry, y en cierto modo esa era la única razón por la que acudía; tal vez si conmovía a algún editor recitando alguno de sus poemas al menos su nombre sería conocido en la ciudad.

Harry miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, seguramente cuando volvieran de la presentación encontrarían unos cuantos charcos de agua, formados debajo de las goteras que estaban en el techo.

Liam tardó unos buenos treinta minutos en llegar a la bodega, para ese entonces Niall ya había terminado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Harry había aprovechado para escribir más poemas bohemios que luego recitaría a cambio de monedas o comida.

Afuera de la bodega había ya un taxi esperándolos para llevarlos al teatro, Liam se sentó adelante para darle las instrucciones al conductor. El viaje de la bodega al teatro Crucible era relativamente corto, incluso podían irse a pie, pero iban un poco tarde, y el taxi ya estaba ahí cuando ellos salieron.Llegaron al teatro diez minutos antes de que comenzara la presentación. Cuando entraron vieron a un montón de personas, aunque no las suficientes para considerarse un evento grande, no tardó mucho para que Niall se perdiera entre la poca multitud, posiblemente buscando el buffet, Harry decidió quedarse cerca de la entrada, pos si sucedía alguna cosa. Las personas que estaban ahí iban vestidas de una manera bastante formal, y por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar con su saco y cárdigan, pero una vez más recordó que este tipo de cosas no le importaban en lo absoluto, y no le pareció necesario ni tener un traje ni estar vestido de la manera en que los demás lo estaban.

Liam por su parte fue en busca de su editor, y a saludar a otras personas que trabajaban junto con él. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos cuando encontró a Niall, quien al parecer no se había alejado de la mesa de buffet.

—Harry, hermano, tienes que probar estas cosas — Dijo sosteniendo lo que parecía una canapé —No tengo la menor idea de que esté hecho, pero es delicioso.—.

—Creo que deberías alejarte de la mesa— contesto Harry soltando una risita. —La gente ya ha empezado notar que no te separas de ahí. —.

—Harry, creí que para estas alturas ya deberías saber que no me importa. Soy un cuentista, bohemio, con un aliento a alcohol y un gusto refinado. —

 —Estoy completamente seguro que esa no es la descripción adecuada para un cuentista— Contestó Harry. —No quiero imaginar cómo describirías a un poeta. —

Niall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Liam, quien llegó acompañado de alguien —Niall, Harry. Este es Tom. Mi editor. — Dijo señalando a un hombre mayor, demasiado mayor para que siguiera en el negocio de las editoriales. —Y también es el editor de Zayn. —

Niall y Harry lo saludaron con unas <<Buenas tardes>>, un apretón de manos, y una felicitación por hacer que el trabajo del escritor fuera tan exitoso. Liam estaba comentándoles acerca de cómo trabajarían con el libro que pensaba escribir acerca de la historia de sus padres, cuando un hombre, muchacho mejor dicho, llegó diciendo que necesitaba a Tom con urgencia.

—Tom, Marcus, el editor en jefe, te está buscando desde hace un rato. Será mejor que vayas. — había dicho el chico sin darse cuenta que ellos tres estaban allí.

— ¡Zayn! — Había dicho Liam, tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho que estaba frente a ellos.

—Liam, amigo. ¿Qué tal todo? Qué bueno que pudiste venir. —. Ahora Harry puedo apreciar bien su cara. Sinceramente, este sujeto era una de las personas más bellas que Harry había visto, y se preguntó por qué este sujeto era un escritor cuando bien podía dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo y podría tener más fama.

—Todo bien. Muchas gracias por invitarme. Espero y no te moleste que haya traído algunos amigos. — dijo Liam señalando a Niall y Harry.

— ¡Para nada, hombre! — Zayn soltó una risita —Sabes que aburridas se ponen las cosas con esos viejos aquí. Es bueno conocer nuevas caras. Y conociéndote, definitivamente debería de conocer a estos dos—

Liam no había comentado cuán bien se llevaba con el tal Zayn. Pero al igual que lo que había dicho este, conociendo a Liam, cualquier persona que él les presentara, valía la pena conocer.

El primero en presentarse fue  Niall, quien le dio un abrazo a diferencia de Harry, que sólo le dio a Zayn un apretón de manos.

— Soy Niall, y este de aquí es Harry. Un gusto. —.

—Zayn Malik. — Comenzó — y como pueden ver soy un escritor y ensayista—

—Nunca había conocido a un ensayista. — Dijo Niall —  Generalmente me quedo con los de mi clase. O menores. —

— ¿Tu clase? — Dijo Liam —Niall, suenas como un completo frívolo. —

Zayn comenzó a reírse, al parecer  Niall le causaba bastante gracia. — Está bien, entonces, ¿A qué te dedicas, para sólo juntarte con los de tu clase? ¿Médico? ¿Abogado? ¿Profesor? —

—Qué horror. Por supuesto que no, amigo. Yo no necesito ser ninguna de esas cosas obsoletas. — Tomando la ligera pose de héroe, que Harry sabía que Niall hacía antes de presentarse, pero este negaba hacerla dijo — Yo soy un  escritor. Con un punto fuerte en los cuentos. —

— Vaya. — Dijo Zayn, quien parecía  verdaderamente impresionado. ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Zayn, curioso.

Liam se alteró un poco con la pregunta de Zayn. Sabía que Harry no hablaba mucho sobre el hecho de ser poeta, parecía que planeaba cambiar de tema cuando Harry habló —Está bien, Liam— volvió su dirección hacia Zayn — Me dedico a la poesía. —

— ¡Poesía! ¿Entonces eres un poeta? — A lo que Niall contestó — Pues claro, ¿acaso creías que un poeta se dedica a pintar, esculpir tal vez? —

—No, no es eso. — Se excusó Zayn. — Lo que pasa es que tengo un amigo que también es poeta. Su nombre es Louis. Él debe de estar aquí en algún lado. Creo que ustedes se llevarían bien. Al fin, no hay muchos poetas por esta zona. —

—No es que la poesía sea el único interés de los poetas, sabes — Dijo Harry.

—Lo sé. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Siempre es mejor hablar con uno de tu clase. — dijo imitando la Niall.

No hablaron mucho más tiempo, Zayn tuvo que retirarse a hablar con algunos ejecutivos, al fin y al cabo, la presentación era de él; lo cual significaba que, básicamente, tendría que estar trabajando en su gran noche.

Habían estado allí ya casi dos horas. Y Harry nuevamente había perdido a Niall y Liam, pensaba enviarles un mensaje diciéndoles que regresaría antes la bodega, aunque sinceramente casi nunca había ido a un evento como este, este tipo de cosas le aburrían. Estaba a punto de sacar su móvil para informarle  a Niall de su partida cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —se había dado media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba. Era Zayn —Harry, que bueno que te encuentro, creí que ya te habías ido—. Harry estaba a punto de responder con un “Ese era mi plan, pero estamos aquí hablando” —En fin, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía un amigo poeta? — Harry asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta — Bueno, él es Louis. Poeta romántico y mi mejor amigo. — dijo Zayn señalando a un chico poco más pequeño él.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Harry extendiendo su mano. Pero el chico tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarlos. Los viejos quieren que les siga explicando el libro— comentó Zayn. Después de eso, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, y Zayn se retiró; pocos segundos después de que Zayn se hubiera ido el chico levantó la cabeza.

—Al fin. Lamento eso. Se emociona bastante cuando conoce a otros que se dedican a escribir— Cuando Harry lo miró bien, se arrepintió de haber dicho  hace un rato que Zayn era la persona más hermosa que había visto. Este chico era igual de hermoso que Zayn. Pero su belleza era diferente, más delicada, más realista. Más _pura_.

—Uh. Sí, no te preocupes por eso. A Liam le pasa lo mismo. Cree que los poetas son algo en peligro de extinción. — Contestó distraídamente.

— ¿Poeta? ¿Acaso tú eres el amigo poeta que Liam trajo? — Harry asintió con la cabeza. — Bien, Zayn quiere que te conozca. En su gran día no le puedo decir que no. Así que, Chico. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó de una manera agresiva

Definitivamente no le agradaba tanto la personalidad de este Louis como lo hacía su físico. Pero aun así, había algo que a Harry le llamaba la atención                    — h…Harry— La voz le salió más débil de lo que hubiera querido.

—Bien. Harry. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por allá? Hay unas cuantas sillas, y déjame decirte que si paso un minuto más parado, voy a explotar. —

 

♡♥

 

A pesar de la primera impresión que tuvo de Louis, Harry tuvo un buen presentimiento acerca de algo. Simplemente, estar con Louis era sencillo, y todos los momentos parecían tan sencillos y puros.

Llevaban ya bastante rato hablando, pero ahora lo que hacían era comparar la poesía de cada uno. Al final, Zayn tenía razón. La poesía es un tema común en una plática de poetas. Louis acababa de decir un poema que escribió a los dieciséis. Así que ahora era el turno de Harry. Sinceramente quería impresionar a Louis. De verdad. Y tenía el poema perfecto para hacerlo.

— _Mi táctica es_ _mirarte, aprender cómo eres, quererte cómo eres, mi táctica es  hablarte y escucharte, construir con palabras un puente indestructible, mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo, no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, pero quedarme en ti, mi táctica es ser franco_ _y saber que eres franco, y que no nos vendamos simulacros, para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos…_ — Harry tomó un respiro, y de pronto fue interrumpido por Louis

 _—…Mi estrategia es_ _en cambio  más profunda y más  simple,  mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesites._ —. Terminó Louis. Harry estaba paralizado. No sabía cómo Louis sabía el resto del poema, y  en sí, cómo es que conocía el poema. Harry no compartía sus poemas, al menos no los buenos, esos se quedaban o en la memoria de Harry o en las hojas sueltas de su diario. —Chico, si querías impresionar, hubieras intentado con algo que fuera tuyo— Se burló Louis, pero Harry casi no podía respirar.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó.

— Cómo ¿Qué? — Respondió Louis confundido y un poco ofendido.

—“Táctica y estrategia” ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? — Preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— Amigo, No tengo la menor idea de que estás hablando—

—El poema que acabas de recitar. — Dijo Harry, por fin levantando la mirada — Es mío. “táctica y estrategia”. Louis. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? —

—Estás bromeando—

— No. No lo estoy ¿Por qué estaría bromeando sobre un poema que escribí, no he compartido y  el cual al parecer conoces? — 

—Es tuyo. Harry, es tuyo. Tú lo escribiste — Decía Louis como tratando de convencerse a él mismo —Sí, créeme que no es tan difícil creer que yo lo escribí—

—Harry, no entiendes. Ese poema lo has escrito tú. — Está bien. Harry ahora se sentía realmente ofendido. — No me mires así, es sólo que, desde que lo escuché me parece hermoso. Y me parecía una lástima no conocer el nombre, y mucho menos al autor. — El hecho es que, a Harry no le importaba que Louis estuviera alagando su poema, el hecho es que había alguien por ahí robando sus poemas y esparciéndolos por el mundo.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Preguntó. Necesitaba saber quién tomaba sus poemas. 

—Zayn llegó con él un día. Dijo que alguien del trabajo se lo había dado  — Con eso no hizo falta saber más. Liam. Liam le había dado _su_ poema a otra persona. Se sentía enfermo. Liam había tomado deliberadamente un poema suyo. Y mucho peor, lo había botado –regalado, es lo mismo.- por ahí.

—Disculpa. — dijo levantándose. — Tengo que irme. — Apenas había avanzado unos pasos de donde había estado sentado cuando alguien le sostuvo el brazo.

—Harry, no puedes irte. No ahora. Necesitamos Hablar. Del poema. Por favor. — dijo Louis, apretándole el brazo con cada frase que decía.

—Lo siento, Louis. Definitivamente tengo que irme—

— ¡Harry! Al menos, por favor dime que nos podemos encontrar otra vez. Necesito saber.  —

— Claro. — Dijo Harry con tal de que Louis lo dejara ir. Sinceramente quería irse, no le interesaba comentar ese poema, ni ahora, ni en algún otro momento.

 

♡♥

 

Harry llegó a la bodega a eso de la media noche, esta oscuro, frío; encendió la luz y como había supuesto, había charcos de agua en los lugares donde él había dicho que estarían. Miró a su alrededor y por alguna razón pudo notar la invisible línea divisora entre el espacio que ocupaba Niall y el espacio que ocupaba él.Dentro de su espacio, estaba el diario en donde acostumbraba a escribir sus poemas más sinceros. Estaba rayado por fuera, bastante más grueso de lo normal debido a las hojas que Harry guardaba ahí; decidió tomarlo y buscar el poema. Buscó cuidadosamente el título “táctica y estrategia” y en definitiva no estaba.

Cuando Liam y Niall llegan a la bodega, Harry está acostado en su colchón. Un olor a alcohol fino impregnó el lugar en cuanto ellos entraron. Posiblemente la pasaron bien. Los escucha reír y decir incoherencias, que si las entendiera, seguramente estaría riéndose a carcajadas. Pero de pronto recuerda que Liam tomó su poema y lo regaló al primer extraño (no tanto) que encontró.

Definitivamente Harry no piensa perdonar tan fácilmente a Liam.

 

                                                                                                                                          ♡♥

 

Pocos días después del incidente del poema, Louis toca a la puerta de la bodega de Harry con una invitación a un café.

Las cosas van bien después de eso.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

En algún momento entre la invitación al café y ahora, Harry decidió perdonar a Liam. Al fin y al cabo si no hubiera sido porque Louis conocía su poema, entonces posiblemente no estuvieran en donde están ahora;  además la relación que tiene con Louis y Zayn ha avanzado bastante. Todo gracias a Liam (aunque no le guste acpetarlo)

 Zayn los había invitado a su casa a celebrar que su libro de ensayos había vendido ya diez mil copias en todo Reino Unido.

Definitivamente estaba orgullosos de su “nuevo amigo”, pero ese día,  Harry iba decido a una cosa. Desde el incidente del poema hasta ahora, habían pasado cinco meses, cinco meses en lo que casi a diario él y Louis salían juntos,  cinco meses que a Harry le habían servido para, lentamente,  comenzar a tener sentimientos hacia Louis. Cinco meses en los que estuvo inseguro de si decirle o no por todo el asunto de las almas gemelas. Pero también cinco meses que le servían para recordarse que ya se había dado por vencido. Y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad con Louis. Sin importar que este algún día fuera a encontrar a su alma gemela y tuviera que dejarlo.

Porque algo importante que Harry había aprendido es que ni Louis ni Zayn habían encontrado a  su alma gemela, trataron entre ellos, así como Harry lo hizo con Niall; pero al igual que como les pasó, tampoco funcionó. Así que en conjunto, eran cinco escritores sin una alma gemela.

Regresando, Harry iba decidido a una cosa. Y eso era decirle a Louis que le gustaba. Sin importar cual fuera la respuesta de éste.

Llegaron a la casa de Zayn después de caminar casi veinte minutos; a pesar de que habían pasado cinco meses aún seguían teniendo ese estilo de vida voluble que llevaban, por lo cual no podían contratar taxis a cada rato.

Al entrar vieron que había ya varias personas ahí, seguramente también invitados por Zayn, o  amigos de los invitados por Zayn. Aunque no eran las suficientes para ser dignas de las fiestas universitarias a las cuales Niall mencionaba alguna vez haber ido, pero eran muchas más de las que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver en un mismo lugar. Harry pudo identificar a Yann Tiernsen sonando; Zayn tenía en música un gusto más refinado que ellos, lo cual hacía que, a pesar de llevar un estilo de vida parecido al de Niall y Harry, pareciera una persona más refinada; después de saludar a Zayn, Harry fue en busca de Louis, porque, además de que quería de su compañía, Louis era la única persona dentro de esa casa (aparte de Zayn) a quien conocía. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando lo encontró en la sala de arriba, poco después decidieron bajar a convivir un poco.

La fiesta era tranquila en cierto modo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una fiesta organizada por un escritor? La gente bebía vino no tan barato, y en la mesa había comida suficiente para todos. Además de que la música que sonaba era parte de un soundtrack es una película que casi todo mundo adoraba, a pesar de ser una de esas películas de culto. Con ese ambiente, las cosas avanzaron rápido. Él y Louis recitándose uno que otro poema, Niall inventando cuentos para poder entretener a las personas,  Liam observando de una manera un poco espeluznante a las personas; seguramente para conseguir más personajes para su libro; y siendo seguido por Zayn.

Y entre lo que cada uno hacía y todos hacían, el tiempo iba a avanzando, lo cual significaba que pronto él y los chicos tendrían que regresar, lo cual significaba que el momento de decirle a Louis se acercaba. No es que hubiera pensado en un plan para decirle, (aunque sí lo había hecho), pero al final entró en pánico y decidió decirle al final de la fiesta.

El cual, sin haberse percatado de él, ya había llegado.

Harry quería que el momento tardara más en llegar, pero era hora; si no hacía esto no lo haría nunca. Y pasó por varios problemas para poder decidir si lo quería hacer o no. No podía retractarse después de todo eso.

Era su turno de decir algún poema, estaba preparado para esto. Inclusive lo había ensayado, le diría a Louis que le gustaba, y se lo diría de la mejor manera.

— “ _Recordarás tal vez aquel hombre afilado, que de la oscuridad salió como un cuchillo, y antes de que supiéramos, sabía, vio el humo y decidió que venía del fuego_. —tomó un pequeño respiro y continuó. —  _El pálido acompañante de cabellera negra, surgió como un pescado del abismo, y entre los dos alzaron en contra del amor, una máquina armada de dientes numerosos_.  _Hombre y acompañante talaron montañas y jardines, bajaron a los ríos, treparon por los muros, subieron por los montes su atroz artillería_. — Hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Louis, al ver que este no decía nada terminó. — _El amor supo entonces que se llamaba amor. Y cuando levanté mis ojos a tu nombre, tu corazón de pronto dispuso mi camino_.”—

Esperó unos momentos —Harry, eso fue hermoso. — dijo Louis. —Tan hermoso con el primer poema tuyo que escuché. —

Harry se levantó y se pudo enfrente de Louis. Decidido a hablar, aunque pareciera fuera de contexto. — Louis. —  Empezó. — Es tu corazón del cual hablo, es el amor que siento por ti el que me ayuda a levantar el muro. Es contigo con quien quiero talar, bajar y trepar por este camino.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, no porque al final no fuera buena idea decirle, sino porque Harry tenía una mejor confesión que esa, pero necesitaba tiempo para decirla. Sin embargo había dicho esa espeluznante línea  y Louis la había escuchado toda. Y  ahora parecía que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Harry. Lo que dices es hermoso. En serio. Pero yo… Yo no puedo aceptar eso. —  Harry se quedó en silencio esperando alguna otra cosa que Louis quisiera decir, porque a pesar de querer salir corriendo, se quedó paralizado en su lugar. —Eres como un rayo de luz, enserio. Pero no puedo Harry. No puedo… Lo siento. — Dijo agachando la cabeza, tratando de ver a cualquier lado que no sea donde Harry estuviera.

—Oh—  dijo Harry, se quedó en silencio por un momento — bueno, creo que yo... debería irme. —  y con eso salió de la habitación.

Cuando Harry paso por la sala, Niall y Liam se dieron cuenta de que algo no había salido como había sido planeado; se despidieron rápidamente de todos los que estaban en la habitación y siguieron a Harry fuera de la casa. 

Niall y Liam iban  unos cuantos pasos atrás de Harry. Harry quien no se comportaba de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando intercambió uno de sus mejores poemas por un café mediocre. Querían saber qué es lo que había pasado, pero decidieron que era mejor no preguntar nada por ahora. 

Apenas habían caminado unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa de Zayn cuando Harry se detuvo. Así fue como Liam y Niall lo alcanzaron. Ambos sabían que Harry se apegaba a las personas demasiado rápido. Y Louis se había prestado para eso.

—Me dijo que no podía— fue lo primero que dijo Harry —Y no tengo la menor idea de a que se refiere—

 

Liam quería decir algo, siendo él, posiblemente una explicación lógica a ese “no puedo” al que Harry se refería. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar alguien gritó el nombre de Harry. Era Louis. Por supuesto que era él.

Harry se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Louis se acercaba rápidamente mientras, al mismo tiempo, trataba de llamar la atención de Harry.

Cuando Louis llegó donde Harry parecía querer decir algo, abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, pero nada salió de ella. Harry quería irse sinceramente, pero si después de lo que pasó Louis se tomó el tiempo de seguirlos, tal vez lo que tenía que decir era importante. Intentó hablar una vez más, pero al igual que los demás intentos, nada salió de su boca. En ese momento Harry decidió irse, tal vez lo que Louis tenía que decir era importante, pero si no se atrevía o no podía decirlo lo más probable era que no mereciera ser escuchado.

Harry dio un resoplido y estaba a punto de dar medio vuelta cuando Louis lo tomó de las mejillas y unió sus labios. A pesar de poder parecer grotesco a ojos de otros, en realidad apenas era un suave roce entre sus labios.

Este momento, los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, era algo que Harry había esperado dese hace unos cinco meses. Y ahora que estaba sucediendo, Harry quería conservar este momento por mucho tiempo. Algo tan delicado y  simple, pero a la vez tan deseado y pasional debía ser conservado.

Tal vez después de esto, sin importar lo que pase, escriba un poema.

Al separarse de Louis y abrir los ojos (por que sí, Harry es de aquellos que cierra los ojos cuando besa, quien puede culparlo, después de todo es un poeta) su alrededor se veía diferente. Completamente. Se notaba oscuro aún, pero ya no era esa escala de grises y negro los que iluminaban de cierta forma el paisaje; Al igual que antes estaba oscuro, pero de alguna manera ahora todo se veía más hermoso. Más vivo.  Miró a Louis por un segundo, y él también se veía diferente. Éste lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si al igual que Harry estuviera asombrado. De pronto lo comprendió.

Almas Gemelas.

Parecía un poco ridículo que eso fuera la primera idea – y solución- que se le vino a la mente. Pero si estaba en lo correcto y recordaba bien lo que su madre y Gemma le decían, era que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela el mundo se ve con otros ojos.

Y de pronto la idea no parecía tan ridícula. De hecho a cada segundo que pasaba parecía lo más lógico.

Se sentía abrumando. Lo había intentado con muchas otras personas. Beso tras beso. Incluso besó a Niall con tal de saber si era su alma gemela. Se había dado por vencido e incluso se imaginó con Louis sin importarle si él conocía a su alma gemela y  tendría que dejarlo.

Al parecer eso ya no era necesario. Su alma gemela.  Louis estaba aquí, frente a él.

Se miraron nuevamente, por la cara de Louis parecía que  él también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Y sin impórtale que estuvieran en la calle, en medio de la noche y con espectadores, se acercó a Harry y lo besó nuevamente.

De pronto la vida comenzaba a verse con otros ojos. De pronto la vida tenía otro sentido.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Después de esa noche, las cosas avanzan realmente rápido. El verano ha llegado. Y poco después de descubrir que son almas gemelas, y de contarle a los chicos, deciden mudarse juntos. El lugar es el apartamento de Louis. Y Harry está un poco triste de tener que decirle adiós a esa fría bodega que estuvo ahí para él por tanto tiempo, además de tener que dejar a Niall con ella. Pero todo valía la pena. Salían juntos más veces, e incluso Louis dejó a Harry leer lo que él escribía. Louis le mostró lo que había escrito desde hace unos cuantos años hasta hace unos pocos días; y Harry pudo ver un cambio completamente radical en la escritura de Louis. Más romántica, más él. O tal vez una versión más pasional de Louis.

Louis no era de lo que se abría con mucha facilidad, y eso lo pudo ver a Harry al leer cada uno de sus poemas. Desde la indiferencia y vacío en “ _Walking Around_ ”, pasando por la perdición de “ _El miedo_ ” hasta aquella delicadeza que viene en “ _Poema 8_ ”. Es como si Louis fuera un millón de personas dentro de esa persona que él era. Y Harry estaba más que dispuesto a admirar cada una de ellas.

Y a cada momento que pasan juntos Harry se da cuenta que Louis es más de lo que él imaginaba. Aunque también se da cuenta que en Louis hay una prominencia vacía. Aunque la mayoría de las veces Harry no las notaba.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Una vez más era Diciembre y muchos cambios habían ocurrido en la vida de Harry.

El primero y más importante según Harry, era Louis. Definitivamente. Y todo lo que éste trajo consigo, desde la compañía, el color, y la inspiración que éste le brindaba. Si a Harry le preguntaran por una palabra que definiera a Louis, definitivamente sería “hogar”. Porque a decir verdad, desde el momento en que se encontraron Louis ha sido su hogar. 

El segundo, y que de alguna manera también tiene que ver con Louis, es que su poesía ha mejorado. Todo comenzó cuando el color llegó. Según Liam, sus poemas nunca habían llegado a tal nivel de romanticismo y serenidad, y de verdad eran algo que nadie debía perderse.Y la gente de Sheffield también creía lo mismo.  En poco tiempo Harry se había convertido en la joya de la ciudad, tanto así que alguien de la editorial de Liam había decidido fijarse en él. Fue así como el primer poemario de Harry salió a la venta.

De igual manera los trabajos de Louis también habían mejorado, pero hasta el final, todo era cuestión de suerte.

Aun así, Louis nunca expresó tristeza o resentimiento, si es que los sentía, con respecto a que Harry fuera publicado y él no; según él, los éxitos de Harry también eran suyos. Y eso había que celebrarlo.

Y así fue por 3 meses.

A pesar de que Harry tuviera que estar de aquí para allá con respecto a la nueva edición de su poemario, aún tenía tiempo para Louis. Siempre tenía tiempo para Louis. Siempre tenía tiempo para leer los libros y poemas que Louis escribía; siempre tenía tiempo de escribir poemas secretos que sólo serían leídos por él y por Louis; siempre tenía tiempo para Louis, no importaba si tenía otras cosas que hacer, Louis era más importante. Y por siempre lo sería.

No fue hasta la noche en que se mandó a imprimir la nueva edición del poemario, cuando Harry se dio cuenta, a pesar de buscar tiempo para ambos, cuánta falta Louis le hacía, físicamente hablando. Para esa noche, Louis había preparado una cena de celebración, así como le hacen cada vez que hay algo importante que le sucedió a alguno. Al terminar la  cena Harry se levantó de su asiento y besó a Louis de una manera salvaje, hambrienta incluso, y Louis lo que hizo fue enredar sus manos en el cabello de Harry mientras que lo encaminaba a la habitación, tratando de quitarse la ropa pero sin romper el beso. Era dulce, realmente Harry necesitaba de esto.

Y si mientras Harry se cierne sobre Louis esa noche, dejando pequeños chupetones a lo largo de sus clavículas hasta su mandíbula, conectando sus labios una vez más hasta que juntos llegan al orgasmo, como lo han hecho muchas veces antes; Harry le recita un poema a Louis, solamente ellos dos lo sabrán

.    ♡♥♡♥♡♥

Harry no es tonto, eso que quede bien claro.

Harry no es tonto, y sabe que algo está pasando con Louis.

Cree tener una idea que todo esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que todos están teniendo nuevos comienzos; ya sea que alguno conoció a su alma gemela (como Niall) o que serán publicados nuevamente (como Liam y Zayn); y él está atascado. Y siente una impotencia  muy grande por el hecho de que no se le ocurre algo para evitar que Louis se sienta así.

Harry definitivamente sabía el potencial que Louis tenía, no sólo en la poesía, en donde se atrevería a decir que Louis es mucho mejor que él, sino también en otros ámbitos literarios como lo son la novela y los cuentos.  Y de verdad Harry quería hacer algo para poder hacer que Louis se sintiera mejor.

No fue hasta un día durante la promoción de la nueva impresión que Ian, su editor, le dio una idea.

—Harry, chico, sé que todo esto se tiene que mantener en una relación profesional. Pero me es imposible trabajar contigo así. Así que preguntaré ¿Qué pasa? — y después de que Harry le comentara la situación, fue ahí en donde Ian le había dicho que él como escritor podía promocionar a nuevos talentos. Si él creía que era lo suficientemente bueno, no sería difícil convencer a los jefes de edición. Y para el público sólo sería decir unas palabras bonitas aquí y allá.

Y entonces Harry supo que hacer.

— Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie que yo te dije esto chico. — Le advirtió Ian con una sonrisa.

Se dijo a sí mismo que, además de poder hacer que Louis comenzara a sentirse mejor quería que Louis y él recorrieran este camino juntos.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Unos cuantos meses más han pasado, y algo que hay que remarcar es que Harry se ha esforzado.

Meses atrás Ian, su editor, le había dicho que él como escritor popular entre la editorial podría recomendar nuevos autores, y eso es lo que había hecho. Se había movido de aquí para allá con tal de conseguir una oportunidad para Louis en el mundo de las editoriales y publicaciones; y lo había conseguido.

Pensaba darle la buena nueva en su cumpleaños, pero de repente esa fecha se vio bastante lejana. Quería que Louis supiera lo más pronto posible. Por eso ahora estaba en la que sería la última reunión con los jefes editores antes de decirle la noticia a Louis, y posiblemente dos semanas después, publicar su libro. Es el jefe de ventas quien está hablando, sinceramente Harry no le está prestando mucha atención,  su mente está creando cómo podría ser la reacción de Louis cuando le dijera, y a cada minuto se ponía más feliz y más nervioso.

Fue mientras el jefe de publicidad estaba mencionando unos últimos detalles en la campaña que llevaría Louis cuando de pronto el mundo se detuvo.

Tal vez el mundo no lo hizo, pero al menos el mundo de Harry sí.

Se talló los ojos, dos, tres veces. Seguía igual. Creyó estar mareado, tal vez cansado, no había descansado lo suficiente con tal de tener esto lo más pronto posible.  Fue cuando Harry vio las caras de los demás en la sala cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mareado o cansado. Algo realmente estaba mal.

— ¿Harry, estás bien? — Pero Harry sólo se levantó y salió de la sala. Ahora todo lo que alguna vez vio a color regresó a esos dos colores que había visto durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Podía ver la cara de todos en la editorial, trataban de detenerlo a  que respirase y se calmara antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, pero de alguna manera Harry salió de ahí, y tomó un taxi.

No sabía que pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver que no le afectara a Louis también. No sabía por qué esto estaba pasando, pero era horrible. A veces el color regresaba, pero volvía a irse y quedaban en su lugar tonos negros y grises. Temió por Louis, no estaba en la condición de que esto le pasara. Le dio al taxista la dirección de su apartamento y el de Louis.

Durante todo el camino nunca creyó haber visto tanto tráfico en Sheffield.

No ayudó el hecho de que cuando llegaron a la calle donde estaba su apartamento. Había por lo menos dos ambulancias y tres policías ahí, los cuales le prohibían el paso al taxi.  Harry bajó corriendo para después tener que regresar para pagarle al taxista. Una vez hecho eso, volvió con su carrera al final de la calle.

Logró librar a los policías de alguna manera, y ahora estaba más cerca de las ambulancias. De pronto vio el auto de Zayn. Su mente comenzó a volar.

Quiso que la esperanza domara todo su cuerpo, a pesar de los miles de escenarios trágicos que tomaban lugar.

Cuando vio a Zayn comenzó a correr y gritar desesperadamente, sin importarle nada. Zayn volteó y fue ahí cuando Harry lo vio. La cara de Zayn estaba perdida, rota; miles de adjetivos lo hubieran descrito, pero Harry lo comprendió al momento de ver los ojos de Zayn. Dejó de correr y en su lugar se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Poco tiempo después Zayn se acercó a él. Lo abrazó y le dijo — Lo siento Harry. Cuando llegué no pude hacer mucho. De verdad lo siento. — Y junto a Harry, se tiró a llorar.

En ese momento Harry no sabía que pensar, habían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Pero una que sin duda nunca lo dejaría es la idea de que su estrategia no funcionó.

Al menos, esperaba que su táctica si lo hubiera hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> quiero decir que NO se me dan los finales para NADA (no ensayos ni cuentos, poemas o nada) 
> 
> Bueno, posiblemente tuvieron muchas confusiones, por que, para iniciar es lo primero que he escrito, so... :v y pues los tiempos no estan bien definidos. creo que me concentre más en los personajes (que sé que igual no son lo más) por que podemos ver que Louis es un enigma. meh. Pero sinceramente esto lo escribí pensando en mixinglies y en nadie más (después de estalkear su tumblr) lel. La verdad si a ella le gusta ya es ganancia, y si le gusta a alguien más es un plus. Uh, si pudieran dejar comentarios lo apreciaría mucho. Y como Louis "Please leave your honest opinion im only 16 years old :)"
> 
> PD: Esto puede (o no) tener una secuela, depende si la termino de escribir.


End file.
